


Oh Jesus...

by lil_tiger98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl X Jesus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Jesus...

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started shipping Daryl and Jesus for some reason. Don't know why but I am. Then this was created. I don't know... the more I think about it, the nicer it feels. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Daryl didn’t like Jesus. Not one bit. That prick stole the truck, made him crush the crush, and by some catholic loving miracle, got on the roof of the truck. Then, he was locked in the “prison” of Alexandria. Who’d of thought he could escape that?! They all sat in the dining room of the Grimes’s house. They had all just decided to go to this “Hilltop” and check it out. They started to clear the room. Daryl and Jesus were the last ones left when Jesus grabbed Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl quickly pulled away and faced him.

 

“Don’t touch me man,” Daryl barked.

 

“Listen, I get that you don’t trust me-”

 

“Don’t trust you?! You call yourself Jesus and you coinsidently look like him?!”

 

“I’ll admit, it’s ironic, but you won’t be mad when there’s food on the table.”

 

Daryl glared him in the eyes. “We’ll see about that.”

 

*TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD*

 

Gregory had been told _they_ were back. He and Jesus, followed but the survivors, walked outside. There a guy, named Ethan, confronted Gregory about a guy named Negan. This guy’s name again… this is getting somewhere. Next thing Daryl knew, Ethan had stabbed Gregory. The survivors raced into action. Abraham was pinned down and being choked. Daryl ran over and broke the arm of the guy pinning him down. Rick mercilessly stabbed the guy pinning him down in the neck. Blood poured out and got on Rick. Rick rolled the body off of him and got up. He looked around. All of the Hilltoppers were looking at him speechless.

 

“What?” Rick replied.

 

Rick then got socked by the guy who had pinned him down’s girl. Michonne quickly took action and shoved her to the ground. Rick got up and started arguing with another Hilltopper. Jesus ran over to stop the chaos. Once things were settled down, Jesus walked over to Daryl.

 

“That was cool. Where’d you learn to break and arm like that?”

 

“I didn’t, it just happened. That son of a bitch was hurting a friend, so I took care of him.”

 

Jesus was impressed and smiled, “Well, if you wanna learn any other tricks, let me know.” Daryl didn’t reply and just walked away. “ _I’ll get to him,_ ” Jesus thought, “ _Slowly, but surely._ ”

 

*TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD*

  


They had worked out a deal with Gregory. Half of the supplies if they brought back Craig. They had just found a walker’s head that looked like Greg’s. They were going to raid the compound tonight. “ _This is how we eat._ ” Rick had said. Those words repeated themselves in Daryl’s mind. “ _This is how we eat,_ ” he thought again. Soon Jesus walked up to him… again. What did this all praisin’, SOB, christian lovin’, weirdo want now?!

 

“I think the head will work. Luckily we’re doing this at night and the guards will be tired.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

“Funny you mention that. Can I ask you something?”

 

“S’not like you’re giving me choice.”

 

“Do you still believe in hope?”

 

“Na, just in the moment. Whatever happens next, I react to it. Can’t be thinking 10 steps ahead while taking the first step. It’ll get you killed.”

 

Jesus shook his head in agreement, “This is the next world.”

 

*TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD~TWD*

 

It was morning and they had secured the outpost! Daryl was very satisfied. He walked over to Jesus.

 

“That was easy… too easy.”

 

“I agree, but hey, you guys came and conquered. Gregory will be very pleased to hear we secured this place.”

 

Then, out of nowhere, a guy came out of what looked like a garage at glance riding a motorcycle.

 

“Bitch!” Daryl yelled. He was shot down and Daryl tackled him. He started punching him while Rick pointed a gun at him.

  
The walky talky sounded, “Hey prick, we have a Carol and a Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and comment! Let me know, do you like this pairing?
> 
> *Update- I'm going to make this on going but with the plot & pace of the show.


End file.
